disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Warburton
Patrick John Warburton is an American actor and voice actor, recognized for his distinctive deep tenor voice. He is best known for his role as in the 2001 TV series , his recurring role as David Puddy on the NBC sitcom from 1995 to 1998, the lead role of Jeff Bingham on the CBS sitcom from 2007 to 2013, and for his voice roles such as Joe Swanson on the popular Fox animated sitcom , since 1999, Lok in the video game series and , and Brock Samson in the adult animated TV series , since 2003. Additionally, he is well-known for voicing Flynn in the video game franchise, Ian the mule deer in , Titan in and its 2010 , and Wolf W. Wolf in and its 2011 . He also played in the Netflix TV adaptation of . For Disney, Warburton has done many voice roles, but his most notable roles for the company are Kronk from the The Emperor's New Groove franchise and Buzz Lightyear on the TV show, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. He also played Officer Walter Kramitz in the 2002 Touchstone Pictures film, Big Trouble and Cad in the 2007 live-action film Underdog. Additionally, he portrayed General Stoner in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Disney Filmography Film Television Theme park attractions Video games Disney Roles buzz_lightyear_8759.jpg|'Buzz Lightyear' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and the series) Little_green_men.png|'Little Green Men' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) Kronk.png|'Kronk' (The Emperor's New Groove franchise) Grande Size Me (2).jpg|'Steve Barkin' (Kim Possible) Patrick(HomeontheRange).jpg|'Patrick' (Home on the Range) Royal Pain 7.png|'Royal Pain (armor effects)' (Sky High) chicken-little-alien-cop.jpg|'Alien Cop' (Chicken Little) Blag.jpg|'Blag' (The Wild) underdog-02.jpg|'Cad Lackey' (Underdog) Pulaski1.jpg|'Pulaski' (Planes: Fire & Rescue) Ninja of'05-When Howie Met Randy.jpg|'Ninja of 2005' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) G2-4T.jpg|'G2-4T' (Star Tours: The Adventures Continue) Rick Stoner.png|'Rick Stoner' (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Gallery Patrick Warburton behind the scenes of empnewgroove.jpg|Patrick Warburton behind the scenes of The Emporer's New Groove. Patrick_Warburton_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Patrick Warburton attending the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. Patrick Warburton Cathy Jennings.jpg|Patrick Warburton with his wife, Cathy Jennings at Mr. Peabody and Sherman premiere in March 2014. Patrick Warburton Planes F&R premiere.jpg|Patrick Warburton at premiere of Planes: Fire & Rescue in July 2014. Patrick Warburton Winter TCA Tour.jpg|Patrick Warburton speaks at the Crowded panel during the 2016 Winter TCA Tour. Patrick Warburton 46th Annies.jpg|Patrick Warburton attending the 46th annual Annie awards in February 2019. Patrick Warbuton SDCC19.jpg|Patrick Warburton speaks at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. pl:Patrick Warburton Category:American people Category:1960s births Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Home on the Range Category:The Wild Category:Chicken Little Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Kim Possible Category:Sky High Category:Voice actors Category:Star Tours Category:Males Category:People Category:Underdog Category:Fish Hooks Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Angels in the Outfield Category:People from New Jersey Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Planes Category:Comedians Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Actors Category:Video game voice actors Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Puppy Dog Pals Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:ABC Category:Fox